Accidentally on Purpose
by MzFangtastic
Summary: She told him it was an accident but really she'd just wanted to see how it felt to be held by him. Classic Trizzy!
1. Chapter 1

Izzy Fuentes looked up at her green-eyed best friend Tripp Campell. "Whoa Izz, you okay?" he asked helping her to her feet. "Huh? Oh yeah, I just... Tripped over your chord," she said, then noticing she was still wrapped in the guitarist's arms, she composed herself and got up. "Sorry bro." she said smiling, trying her best to act normal. Did she really just fall on purpose so Tripp would catch her? Nah, she wasn't like that.

Show up singing at his house while Iron Weasel had agents over, sure. She was determined not desperate. Izzy shook her head and returned her attention to Tripp. They were in his garage after school and he was shredding away at his black electric guitar. "Hey where is everybody?" Izzy asked after a moment. "In the living room watching tv. I think one of their concerts is on one of those Where Are They Now specials." Tripp answered after a moment.

Izzy nodded, knowing she should get home, but not being able to tear her eyes of her best friend. How his hair fell over intense green eyes while he played. Even before this strange feeling had started, she loved watching him play. "You look so weird when you play," she teased him out loud. "Whatever you look like your yawing when you sing," he bantered back automatically.

"That's because I'm awesooome!" she sang while Tripp played along. They both laughed and barely noticed the three eldest members of Iron Weasel walked in. "Sorry to interrupt kid, but we have great news!" Derek announced in his usual arrogant heavily accented voice. "What's up guys?" Tripp asked setting his guitar down gently. Derek, Ash, and Burger started speaking rapidly at the same time.

"Guys!" Tripp called. "What?" they answered. "Shutup!" he called. "Kay," they replied. Izzy shook her head. "What's the big news?" she asked. "We're going on tour!" Derek and Burger announced happily while Ash said,"I got a sandwich!" Izzy had no idea where I sandwich came in, but she smiled and accepted Tripp's high five. "How'd that happen?" he asked the three middle aged rockers.

"That Simon Craig guy just called, told us he saw us at The Super Bowl, and said he booked us a Comeback Tour!" Derek said proudly. "Sweet!" Tripp and Izzy said together. "When do we leave?" Tripp asked, looking like he wanted to pack his bags and go right then. "Next week!" the rest of the band said excitedly. "That's great guys!" Izzy said smiling. But what she was really thinking was, _If they're going on tour this week, I've got to tell Tripp how I feel. _

**A/N: What do you think? It rocks and continue or it sucks and please quit while your ahead? Let me know!**


	2. Failed confessions

The next day, Izzy watched the members of Iron Weasel excitedly cross off another date on the calendar. "Six days til tour!" Burger said excitedly. "You know what that means..." Ash said grinning. "Weasel Slap!" the rest of the band called. In true weasel fashion, they all knocked each other to the floor while Tripp, still staning smiled at Izzy.

The two friends knew what to do automatically and climbed wordlessly through Tripp's bedroom window and out on to the roof; something they'd been doing frequently since the band moved in. "Can you believe it Izz? Touring! Hot girls, sold out concerts, trashing hotel rooms... Hot girls!" The teen babbled excitedly. "That's great Tripp," Izzy said, not sure what else to say. Hot girls? She had to get this off her chest, and soon.

"That's all your gonna say?" Tripp asked, a little hurt his best friend wasn't more excited for him. "Aw, I'm just kidding softie. Of course the weasels are gonna rock!" she exclaimed, putting up a rock sign and head banging. Tripp laughed and copied her movement. "Oh! And I have a surprise for you," he said a slow smile creeping across his lips. "Oh yeah?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Remember how you sang for Derek when he lost his voice?" The guitarist asked, wanting to draw out the suspense. "How could I forget? Classic Booger Smack," she replied smiling at the memory of being on stage. "Well... How would you like to do that at a sold out arena?" he finally asked. Izzy jumped up. Never had the latina rocker been more excited. "Dude! No way! No freakin way!" Tripp laughed. "I know I know. I'm awesome," he said nodding cockily.

"I didn't say all that, now," Izzy said, sitting down. They both laughed and fell comfortably silent. "Hey Tripp?" Izzy said quietly. "Yeah?" he replied just as softly. "Thanks." Time passed silently between the two teens, leaving Izzy alone with her thoughts. She was suddenly aware how close their hands were, almost touching. Of how their heartbeats seemed to be in sync.

_I can't take this anymore,_ she thought and sat up. "Tripp, I-I think I-" Her words were suddenly interrupted by Beth Campell, Tripp's Mom. "Hey kids dinner's ready! Are you staying Izzy?" Izzy sat up in deafeat. "Nah I should get home. Next time." Ms. Campell shrugged and returned to the kitchen.

"Leaving so soon?" Tripp asked once they were inside his room again. "Yeah. My Mom's probably worried," Izzy answered, trying to be nonchalant. "Bye," the friends said to eachother. The unexpected happened then. Tripp pulled Izzy into a tight hug. "What was that for?" she asked, breathless from being that close once more. "You looked like you needed it," he repiled shrugging. "Yeah I think I did," Izzy said quietly then waved and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy lie awake late that night lost deep in thought. The weasels were leaving for tour in less than a week. Surely her girl crazy best friend would bring back tales of some blonde bimbo in the front row. Sure she'd be joining them but that was only for the tours close to their hometown. She didn't know what to do? Just tell him? It'd be awkward if the feeling wasn't mutual, though. But so great if it was... Sighing, Izzy gave into sleep, her mind still racing.

"Heyy Izz!" Tripp called the next morning when he saw her at her locker. "Hey Tripp what's up?" she replied closing it. "Five more days til tour that's what! I've never been so excited!" Tripp said grinning. Izzy laughed and shook her head. "That's what you said when you won that radio contest remember?" she reminded him. "Good point. Hey were you gonna ask me something yesterday?" the green eyed teen axked his best friend.

"Oh, that was nothing. Stupid really. Come on we're gonna be late for class," Izzy said quickly starting to head for class. "Izz," Tripp said standing in front of her, "What is it?" Izzy stared down at the rips in his jeans, not wanting to meet her friends smiling eyes. "Nothing. Jeez can we go to class?" she said trying to sound impatient. "You are so weird sometimes you know that?" Tripp joked as the two of them fell into stride.

Izzy laughed. "Yeah but you love me for it," Izzy joked back, regretting her choice of words immidiately after. "Well, I kinda have to. You are my best friend you know," he replied and Izzy felt herself relax. "Good point." They both laughed and parted ways to different classes. "I've got five days to come clean about this," Izzy finally decided,"Five days to tell him how I feel."

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late super short chapter guys but it's been a crazy week. Lots of tiring dance practice and homework. I know you don't care about my boring life you just wanna hear about Iron Weasel's so don't worry. Next chapter will be as satisfying as I can make it! ILY! (OMG I'm sooo embarassed for posting the wrong doc. like that! =/ I guess thats wht I get 4 working on two at at a time! Soooooo sorry guys!)**


	4. A Huge Risk

Izzy was freaking out. She didn't know what to do. The band was leaving so soon and every time she got around Tripp it got harder and harder to talk to him. The playful banter that usually passed between them suddenly took great effort. She had to get this off her chest fast, before their friendship was permentaly ruined.

"Hey Izzy!" The latina rocker jumped at the sound of her best friends voice. It was after school and they were at their lockers. "Hi Tripp," she choked out smiling at him. "Whoa Izz, your even weirder than usual," he said grabbing his bookbag. Izzy shrugged. "I guess I'm just super excited about the tour!" she said happily. Tripp grinned that grin Izzy knew meant trouble. "Funny you should mention the tour..." Tripp said mischeviously.

"What about the tour?" Izzy prompted nervously. "Well I booked a couple last minute venues so we're leaving early," the guitarist burst out, not able to contain his smile. "Early, huh?" Izzy asked leaning on the locker to support herself. "Yupp. Tomorrow!"

_Tomorrow?_ Izzy thought to herself, shocked. She knew she'd promised herself she'd tell Tripp before the weasels left, but tomorrow was so soon! Izzy shook her head. The one thing she'd always been was determined, and she needed that quality more than anything now. Izzy took a deep breath and faced her best friend. "That's awesome, dude! I'll be sure to come see you off," she told him. "Cool. You wanna come jam later?" Tripp asked in reply. "Another time. See you tomorrow!" she called walking off.

*********************************************************************THE NEXT MORNING********************************************************************************

Izzy stood in front of the band van with , waiting for the guys to get the rest of your stuff. "Last bag!" Burger called throwing it in. "Bye guys! Good luck! We'll miss you!" Mrs. Campbell called as they started up the van. Before the van pulled off Izzy summoned up her courage and ran towards it. "Tripp!" she called. He came out of the van. "Yeah?" She took a deep breath. "Bye," she said before kissing him and walking back towards the house.

"Izzy, wait come back! What was that for?" Izzy shrugged. "Something to remember by." For a second Tripp just stood in amazement. "Come on, kid. We got a lot of traffic to beat," Derek said and they both dissappeared into the van. Izzy stood and waved as the Band Van pulled off, hoping she hadn't just ruined their friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, when she got home, Izzy recieved a Skype request from Tripp. Felling nervous, she clicked accept. "Hey Izzy!" Iron Weasel called waving at her. "Hey guys. How was the first show?" she asked. "It rocked!" they called in unison. "That's great," she congratulated them smiling. In the distance, she heard a knock on the door. "Pizza's here!" the three eldest rockers called running off.

"Enjoying the rockstar life?" Izzy asked teasingly. "Of course," Tripp answered happily, then added, "Are you ever gonna explain to me what yesterday was all about?" Izzy blushed and shrugged, inwardly cursing herself for blushing like the timid main character on some cheesy sitcom. "You're a smart guy. You'll figure it out," she answered vaguely.

"Soo... Now what?" Tripp asked. Izzy thought it over for a second. "Now... Enjoy your pizza, keep rockin out, and I'll see you when you get back to LA," she said, making an exaggerated cutesy face and putting up the heart sign with her hands, something she and Tripp had recently started to do to mock the Popstars that were always doing it. Tripp laughed and made it back at her. With that, she signed off and attempted to start on her homework.

"I'm boooored," Izzy complained dramatically throwing herself onto the couch. "I bet. Usually you and Tripp are off getting into some kind of trouble," her Mom said coming out of the kitchen. "Well he's not here and I'm bored," Izzy said turning on the tv. She was fairly independent and didn't really need someone to hang out with, but at times like this she'd probably be rocking out with Tripp in the garage instead of bumming out at home.

"I'm taking a walk," she decided getting up. "Okay. Have fun. Don't stay out too late," Izzy's mother warned. The rocker called out a half-hearted, "Yeah yeah," as she left. Izzy walked towards the beach aimlessly until she bumped into some idiot. "Dude! Try watching where you're going next time!" she spat getting up. "Sorry," the shy looking boy answered.

Izzy studied him more closely. He had black hair that fell over gray eyes and bow shaped lips. She couldn't bumped into anything cuter if she bumped into a puppy. "Don't worry about it. I'm Izzy, and you are-?" she prompted flipping her hair. "I'm Adam," he answered. "Cool. Where you headed?" she asked. "The beach. I'm a little lost, though. I'm new here," he explained.

"Well, you bumped into the right girl," Izzy said smiling, "Plus, I'm on my way there anyway." Adam smiled. "Thanks! Lemme go get my sister," he said running into a nearby house. Soon, he came out with an identical looking girl in shorts and an Iron Weasel t-shirt. Wait... Iron Weasel? Izzy couldn't believe it. "Omg Adam! How could you not notice who this is?" she said punching her brother.

"Um, what?" Izzy and Adam asked in unsion. "You're the girl that sang for Iron Weasel when Derek lost his voice! That vid is all over YouTube," the girl rambled on happily. "Yeah, that was me," Izzy answered. "Well you rocked!" Izzy smiled. "Why, thank you. I do try," she said cockily. "I'm Amy," the girl said happily shaking Izzy's hand.

"Izzy," Izzy replied shaking it. "Hey, are you still with that new lead guitarist? He's like_ soo_ cute," Amy gushed. "No, we were never together. He's my best friend," Izzy explained sheepishly. "I wish my best friend looked like that," Amy said in reply. Izzy just nodded, and noticing the impatient look on Adam's face, lead them to the beach.

"Here we are," she announced a couple minutes later. "Thanks Izzy," Adam said running to go rent a surfboard. Izzy sat down on his towel next to Amy, who was sunbathing. "So would you find it completely nosey and wrong if I asked you about Iron Weasel?" Amy asked carefully. Izzy shrugged. "They act like overgrown kids, but they're great guys once you get to know them."

Amy nodded, looking fascinated, but Izzy could tell this girl would be satisfied if she told her they went grocery shopping on Thursdays. "Sooo... tell me about Tripp!" Amy prompted excitedly. "Well, we've been best friends practically forever. I mean, he knows me better than I know myself. If I ever get arrested, he'll probably be sitting right next to me going, 'That was awesome!' you know," Izzy explained her and Tripp's relationship the best she could.

"You totally like him," Amy gushed when she was done. "What gave you that impression?" Izzy asked, shocked. Amy shrugged. "Little things. The way your eyes light up when you talk about way you can't seem to find the right words to describe your friendship. Also, you're bright red right now." Izzy couldn't help but gawk at this stranger who'd read her as an open book.

"Wow you're good," Izzy said admittedly, "We should hang out." Amy grinned. "That'd be awesome!" Izzy backed up slightly bfrore adding,"Maybe I'll take you to a concert with backstage passes." Amy jumped up. "You'd really do that?" Izzy shrugged. "Sure why not." Amy grinned. "When?" Izzy thought it over. "They'll be back in LA in a couple of weeks. How bout then?" she suggested. "Most deff. We should hang out in the meantime, too," Amy added. "Sounds great,"Izzy answered smiling, glad to have made a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks, Izzy grew super close to Amy and Adam, and before long it was time for Iron Weasel's lat week if touring, which was in LA. "You have to look perfect," Amy said dramatically flipping through Izzy's closet the morning of Iron Weasel's scheduled return. It was a new sensation to Izzy, having girlfriends, so sometimes the super girly Amy confused Izzy.

"Why?" the latina rocker finally asked. "Because! You left Tripp with something to think about while he was gone! Now, you need to remind him what he's coming home to is even better than what he left." Amy wasn't used to having tomboy friends, so sometimes Izzy seemed completely clueless. Amy and Izzy argued for hours before finally selecting Izzy's short black dress with hearts on it, a leather shrug, thigh length leather boots, and a few of her usual rocker accesories.

"Ms. Campell said the guys are ten minutes away. We should really get-Whoa Izz. Is that a dress?" Adam asked sounding shocked. "Yes I own dresses. Yes I sometimes wear them. Can we go now?" Izzy asked impatiently. "Jeez. Fine, then. Come on." The trio walked the few blocks to Tripp's house in silence. Every once and a while Amy would adjust her clothes or squeal excitedly. Izzy had learned sometimes it was best to ignore her.

Before long, they were standing in Ms. Campell's front yard, the band van coming into view. The band van stopped in front of the house and Iron Weasel climbed out. Amy stood frozen in shock and awe. Meanwhile all Izzy could see was Tripp. Soon, they were running towards eachother, and then she was in his arms. "I missed you, Izz," Tripp whispered and the unexpected happened. He kissed her.

"Awwww!" Amy exclaimed before Izzy even had a chance to process what just happened. "Oh, yeah. Tripp, meet Amy, Iron Weasel's biggest fan," Izzy said introducing them. "Nice to meet you," Tripp said. Amy reached up and touched his hair then pulled her hand away. "I've always wanted to do that," she explained sheepishly, then added, "I'll leave you to it then," and dissappeared inside the house.

"What was that?" Izzy asked, still feeling breathless. "I don't really know, actually. I saw you-and it just felt right." A moment passed between the friends, then. A new sensation was taking over both of them and neither knew what it was or how to handle it. All they knew was that it felt... Right in an odd way. "What do we do now?" Izzy finally asked. "See where this takes us," Tripp answered decidedly.

It was a little weird they didn't put what this was into words, but Izzy knew it was cause they didn't have to. She held out her hand, and they walked into the house together, surprised to find everyone at the window that looked out onto the front yard. "What are you guys looking at?" Tripp asked standing behind them. Both Burger and Derek said, "Nothing!" when they saw him. "Oh we're just spying on you and Izzy through the window," Ash said at the same time.

"You guys never change," Izzy said shaking her head and smiling. Adam and Amy came out of the kitchen then. "Sooo how'd it go?" Amy prompted grinning. "It went okay. He didn't say he sees me as more of a sister, at least." Amy nodded, but Izzy could tell she wasn't paying attention. Izzy sighed. "Would you guys mind playing a little something for my friend here?"

The weasels graciously agreed and Izzy lead her friends to the garage. "What song would you like to hear?" Tripp asked her. "I Got Your Back?" Amy suggested sheepishly. "Sure," they answered and played it. Tripp winked at Izzy before they started and she smiled. That song had always been her favorite.

**A/N: This chpt is dedicated to romancefanfic nerd and all loyal readers who've been waiting impatiently for an update 1 4 3 ;-) lol**


	7. Chapter 7

"Soo are you ready for your début performance?" Tripp asked a few hours later. Amy and Adam had gone home after countless fangirling on Amy's part and Izzy and Tripp had snuck up to the roof as usual. Only this time they sat cuddled up together watching the beautiful LA sunset. "I'm **always **ready," Izzy answered automatically. Tripp gave her a knowing look. "Okay so I'm a little nervous. Singing in cafes is a lot different from a sold out stadium," she admitted. "You'll be fine. I promise," Tripp reassured her kissing her forehead. Regrettably, this caused an intense blush on Izzy's part. "Of course I'll be fine. I rock remember? Plus.. I'll have my best friend with me," she added quietly. "Always," Tripp responded his smile tugging at Izzy's heart-strings.

"I'd better get home then. Tomorrow's gonna be.." she trailed off. "Amazing? Epic? The greatest day of our lives?" Izzy rolled her eyes and laughed. "I was gonna say busy but okay." Tripp grinned. "I like my words better," he challenged. "Sure dude," she answered laughing. "I'll walk you home," Tripp offered helping her up. "Really? I live down the block," Izzy pointed out. Truthfully, she was completely flattered. "Don't care. Let's go," the guitarist answered climbing through his window. Izzy allowed herself a quick squeal before following him. "I'll be right back Mom!" Tripp called as they left. "Okay. Be back before dinner!" Mrs. Campell called back.

The pair walked the five-minute walk to Izzy's house holding hands in comfortable silence. Even with the added pressure of their sort of relationship, Izzy never felt complied to say anything or act a certain way when she was around Tripp. She was herself-nothing more nothing less. "Hey Izz can I ask you something?" Tripp inquired once the were in front of her house. "What's up?" she answered curiously. "What made you? I mean when..?" he trailed off looking down at their joined hands. "There's not really a clear answer to that. Forever probably. I mean, you're my best friend," she told him sheepishly. The auburn haired teen grinned causing Izzy to blush uncontrollably. "What?" she asked. "Nothing. You're my best friend too," Tripp replied. "I know. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said turning towards the door.

"Wait!" Tripp called. "Yes?" Izzy asked turning back to him. "You're gonna be great tomorrow," he announced after a second. "Thanks," she replied smiling. Neither of them said anything after that, just enjoyed the uncertainty of that moment. "Anything else?" Izzy asked after a second. Tripp nodded before kissing her. It was sweet, passionate, and felt completely natural. Izzy smiled as they broke away. "Night dude." Tripp grinned back. "Night Izz," he said turning and walking back towards his house.

**A/N: I'm baaack! Hopefully you didn't forget about this I know it's been forever since I've updated. Sorry about that! Anyway this is only a filler chapter. I'm going to start making longer chapters soon don't worry. Comments are always appreciated.. ;) :) Thanks for reading! 3 3**


	8. The Concert

Izzy woke up the next morning to a pure adrenaline rush. She was actually going to perform! In front of a crowd! A sea of unfamiliar faces watching her.. Judging her... She sat up and shook her head. Izzy Fuentes, afraid of what people thought? Never! The word afraid wasn't in her vocabulary. Feeling better, she showered, dressed, and headed over to Amy and Adam's house.

"Hey Izz just in time!" Amy squealed pulling her inside. "Just in time for what?" Izzy asked confused. "Adam and I got tickets to tonight's show! They were just sitting in the mailbox last night," Amy babbled pulling Izzy up the stairs and into her room. "That's great but I still don't under-" Amy covered Izzy's mouth before she could finish. "What are you wearing tonight?" Izzy shrugged halfheartedly. "Exactly. Which is why I'm dressing you." Izzy sighed. She'd been planning on wearing exactly what she had on, but Amy wasn't going to let that happen any time soon. "All right let's get this over with."

That night, Izzy and Amy arrived at the stadium wearing: concert/set?id=70400563

"I look ridiculous," Izzy muttered looking down. "We look great stop worrying!" Amy chastised. Izzy rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything else. "I'm going to go find Adam and sit down. Good luck!" Amy squealed giving Izzy a hug and scurrying off. Taking a deep breath Izzy flashed her pass to the bouncer who let her backstage. Iron Weasel were busy attacking the catering table when she walked in. "Hey guys!" she called waving. "Hi Izzy!" they called back, their mouths full. "Hey Izz. You look.. Wow," Tripp said smiling.

"I know," Izzy replied jokingly trying to hide her blush. Tripp just grinned and kissed her. "Don't be nervous. You'll be fine," he reassured her after they broke away. Izzy nodded, speechless for the moment. "You guys have to be on stage in five," the stage manager called. Izzy and Tripp watched as the rest of Iron Weasel got ready to get on stage. "Ready?" Tripp asked looking over at Izzy. She took a deep breath and nodded. "This is it." Tripp kissed her quickly. "Break a leg," he whispered running on stage.

Izzy watched from the wings as the curtains rose up. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" Derek yelled into the microphone. The crowd answered with a series of cheers and applause. "Good! Now, to get things started please welcome our good friend, Izzy Fuentes!" Izzy walked out on stage shocked to receive some cheers and applause of her own. She held the microphone in front of her and took it all in. The bright lights, the sea of excited fans.. It wasn't scary or nerve-racking at all. It was what she'd always dreamed off. "Let's get this party started!" she exclaimed in to the microphone before delivering the best performance she'd ever given, her best friend right behind her sharing the dream. Their dream. It was the greatest night of her life.


End file.
